The Quill and Parchment Hour
by Gloryofluv
Summary: I sit down with various characters and interview them. Yes, I am insane! Fun reads with a bit of character recall. Enjoy!
1. Remus John Lupin

**_This is a piece of work I plan to come back to every so often. It is just my musings on interviews with different characters. If you want me to sit down with your favorite character and do one, let me know. Honestly, this is just dribbling that is good for my character development and enjoy doing a bit of one on one with them. It may not be full canon, but I will try to make it very engaging and fun. Yes, my reactions would be how I would act according to my feelings on a character. If I am sweet on them, it might show. If I think they are the scum of the earth, it might bleed through. That is the fun part about all of this, isn't it? Anyway, this is the first of hopefully quite a few this year in between my fanfics. I hope it is enjoyable!_**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Long lavished dress robes cling to the maroon armchair as a large roll of parchment, and a purple quill sat on the table next to her. It was a mock of the Gryffindor common room at Hogwarts that she cleverly put together for such occasion. She was happily waiting for her first opening guest of a small segment she wanted to do. Sam was many things, but enthralled by certain characters was fact. It wasn't often she got to do interviews.

The door creaked open, and her eyes darted to the swaying wood, "Good morning, Samantha, did I keep you long?" Remus's voice was pleasant as he entered the room.

"No, not at all, please come sit!" She couldn't contain the excitement in her tone as she waved him over. "I have tea if you like some."

Gentlemanly as always, Remus reached over and shook her hand before sitting across from her on the sofa, "It is a wonderful surprise that you chose me as your first interview," he spoke as he sorted his tea.

The woman shook with laughter as she tossed her head, "I had to choose someone who I would hope to go easy on me the first time." Her cheeks tinted, and she hemmed, "Professionally of course. I mean for the interview."

The werewolf hid his smirk while sipping his tea, "I have to appreciate your candor."

"To business, shall we?" Sam was trying to recover as her tinted cheeks were blossoming to bright heated beacons.

Remus gave her a nod, "I am quite the open book, how shall we begin?"

The witch picked up her quill and page, reading the first question before glancing back at him. "With a past that is sad and a bit morbid, what was your first real moment of belonging? I know you had it rough. Your parents kept you locked away most of your childhood in efforts to prevent your death and their fears becoming a reality. However, when you got to Hogwarts that changed. I want to know when."

He thinned his lips, and his eyes traced the fireplace before returning to the interviewer, "Well, probably almost immediately. I was able to sit on the Hogwarts Express, my first experience on a train and this gangly boy with glasses comes in. He was trailed by a stout child who smiled and waved at me. We gave our introductions, and I was overwhelmed with fear and elation. Another boy soon joined us with gray eyes and announced he would not be in Slytherin and was hiding from them." Remus paused and smiled brightly. "It was a magical moment. There is magic with wands, magic with love and then a special magic. A magic that any human regardless of ability can have. Belonging."

Sam finished her scribbling and sighed, "That sounds perfect. A lovely beginning to a lifelong friendship. I couldn't have written it any better myself."

Remus grabbed a couple of the chocolate cookies with a sheepish smile, "Thank you for setting out something sweet."

The woman stifled a laugh and nodded before answering, "Of course, I know your weaknesses to an extent. Which leads me to my next question. How did you come about your addiction to chocolate?"

The werewolf belted out a lovely stream of laughter, shaking his head, "Oh, quite the aficionado I am. My mother used to make me hot chocolate after my transformations. It wasn't a cure, but it abetted me to feel emotionally more grounded after consuming it. My mother did her best with what hand she was dealt."

Sam's face contorted as she finished writing and placed her quill down, "It is remarkable that someone had to go through so much." She paused and shook her head, "My apologies, I shouldn't dwell on dark memories of yours."

A curved smile greeted her, and he spoke gently, "I value your compassion, but it was easier once my friends became aware of my condition. They were in a whirlwind of support, trying to make my life happier. I never realized just how loyal wizards could be to one another until them."

"Tell me of a grand memory that you go back to when you need a smile?" Sam asked, her eyes wide with anticipation.

Remus leaned back on the sofa and nibbled on one of the cookies as he thought. "That takes me back. I have a few of them…" his voice lingered in the air, and he sipped his teacup. "I would have to say the memory I tend to go back to when all seems grim and I cannot claw my way out of self-loathing is one of the marauders. We were sitting on the floor of the common room; I had a book in hand, Sirius and James were playing chess and Peter was doodling. It was our fourth year, and so many different things were going on in the world, but we were still graced with ignorance."

He inhaled and chuckled before continuing his story. "Sirius decided it would be the ultimate prank to charm the chairs in the Great Hall to warble when they were sat on. Not just any standard song would do. 'Clap for the Wolfman,' was the song he aptly chose. I sought to give him the most searing glare he had ever beheld, but I let out a giant snort and laughed so hard I cried. Leave it to Sirius to make my condition a benefit for inside jokes. We ended up doing it and earned ourselves three weeks of detention, but it was worth it."

Sam belted out joyous laughter and swayed her head, "My, what a time to go to Hogwarts. I wish I were there then; it sounded like real genuine fun."

"It was incredible, and I will forever be thankful for the friends I had. Something about all of us together, in our little bubble of madness, made everything seem bright and new for me."

"I have another hard question for you, are you ready?" Her voice grew serious, and she shifted her posture.

The werewolf gulped his teacup and set it on the table before speaking, "Alright, it seems like significant one."

Sam bobbed her head and cleared her throat, "There was a moment after your years of solitude that Albus Dumbledore asked you to come teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. How did that make you feel to be invited for such a position?"

There was no denying the wolfish grin that Remus now wore. "I was honored of course and somehow, even believing he had betrayed my friends, I heard Sirius speaking in my mind. He shouted it was about bloody time. If I were not a werewolf, I would have loved to have held a position at Hogwarts for a long time. I love academia and all things about learning. It was something I was truly great at in school; the lessons, the studying, the work and even learning the spells. I was able to express my love of learning through teaching."

Sam's quill stopped moving, and she slanted her head to the side, "Do you feel that you taught with efficiency?"

"I would hope so. Harry told me I was his favorite professor, so I believe I was respectable enough. He was a sound study when he enjoyed the subject, so it is a bias opinion." He noted that she stopped writing and smirked, "Did I say something wrong?"

The woman waved it off and smiled, "No, it is just a lovely transition into asking about Harry. He was your best friend's son. Was it an emotional ride to spend so much time with him without his knowledge?"

"Oh, how you enjoy tugging at my heartstrings, Samantha," the werewolf sighed and dressed himself another cup of tea. "Would you like me to pour you a cup?" he offered, and the woman gave him an agreeing motion.

"Please, thank you," she murmured, and she set down her tools to accept it.

Remus pulled out his wand and swished it, "Let's not let your jotting get in the way of our conversation, hm?" he asked, and the page and quill floated on its own. "It will record me just fine like this, I promise."

She arched an eyebrow as she sipped her cup, "How do I know this isn't a marauder trick? You do solemnly swear you are up to no good…"

He chuckled and shook his head, "I promise, it will answer the questions just fine. All you have to do is read them."

She sat back and gave him a single nod. "Alright then, back to Harry."

"Back to Harry," He echoed and exhaled. "Yes, it was overwhelming at first to see James as a young boy again with Lily's eyes. As we progressed our teacher-student relationship, there was a division between his father and him. I could see his mother's soft heart and her kindness bleed through. Lily was an outstanding witch, with love for animals, magic and above all, friendship. James held similar characteristics but could be a bit mean if his pride was struck. I often think back on the boy Harry was… how he rose to the occasions of a unique school era where things were never as they seemed. I wanted to save him from the pain of it all and step in, but I knew it would do him little good if I did so and gave him no reasoning for my actions."

"He must have known before then. You sounded to be close," Sam said with a smile.

"I would like to think so, but I did try to keep him at a distance under the circumstances. During that time everyone was under the belief that Sirius was going to hunt him down. I never could wrap my head around how someone so tender could have betrayed us so much. I loved Sirius and to think he was going to harm Harry created a fear in me."

She licked her lips; contemplation was buzzing in the air. "You and Sirius, were you…" she spoke and waved her hand in a circle, "together?"

Remus barked out laughter and gasped, "No, I married his cousin, remember!"

"Not even in school?"

"Not even in fantasies, Samantha. I am very heterosexual as is Sirius Black."

Her face was scarlet, and she tried to hide her mortification of the question behind her cup, "Well, that is fantastic to know, thanks for clearing that up."

He leaned forward and was smirking, "I am more than pleased to oblige."

She hemmed and straightened her posture, "So since we are traveling down this path. How is it that you ended up with Nymphadora? Don't tell her I called her that."

The werewolf glanced at the painting above the fireplace and spoke, "She saw me during a period when no one could. It was a beautiful thing that we can keep away from the world's darkness. She was a nymph; a spirited creature that somehow made me see the light beyond the darkness. Sirius's death was destructive disarray on me. I lost my last companion, and she was there when my realm was its bleakest. I love her dearly," his voice was full of soft tones as he responded.

"That is picturesque. I have to say even if he was not mentioned much; Teddy Lupin became one of my favorite children swiftly."

His eyes sought hers out, and he smiled, "When I held him, it was the first time in my life that I felt I had done something entirely correct. He was so pure and unscathed that it was a reality check to see that I took part in his creation. I am not a man of tears, but I did release a few upon his birth."

Sam agreed with a bob of her head and snickered, "So, you tell me who would have made most excellent pairings. Who's to say I would use a couple of them in the future…"

Remus blushed slightly and cleared his throat, "Oh, well… are we speaking of age, gender, orientation and such or is that given flexibility?"

"Most certainly flexible," she retorted, and he grinned.

"Well, if we are going to gossip. I thought that Harry would have enjoyed being with Luna Lovegood. Don't tell Ginevra that I spoke of such," he teased with a dazzling smile.

"Who else? Anyone that you think could have gone another way?"

"Well, Hermione and Ron, though cute and probably well off, would do better with other partners. So… Let's say Ronald would have done well with Katie Bell, just an observation…" It was visible that the werewolf was enjoying this.

"Hermione?"

The werewolf scratched his chin and then sipped his tea, "Sirius, of course."

Sam gasped and her whole face was pink, "You mean to tell me you would not ship you and her, but with your mental best friend?"

Remus gasped and gulped, "No, we aren't gossiping about me, Samantha. Do what you will with your plots, but I cannot condone such a wicked notion. She is quite the witch and I could not fathom such," he mocked, and she laughed shaking her head.

"What about Ginny?"

"Oh, she gets the Bulgarian Seeker of course."

"What of Severus?"

Remus grimaced and shook his head, "Give him to Petunia out of spite."

The woman cackled and clapped, "Oh, that would be no mercy."

"And my lovely wife, if I had to choose someone else for her, she would be saddled with Bill Weasley." He gave her a nod and then snorted, "Not that William has anything I do not." They both laughed and shook their heads in an echo of each other.

"One last question before we end things…" she spoke slowly after their laughter died.

"Yes, wordsmith?"

Sam blushed lightly and spoke with a smile, "Boxers or briefs, Remus?"

The werewolf chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, "If I had to choose, it would be boxers. However, most of the time it is neither." He said smartly and ended with a wink.

The interviewer cleared her throat loudly and folded her legs tightly together, "Well, that was both informative and quite the reveal."

He wore a wolfish grin and gave her a shrug in response, "Well, you did indeed ask."

"Remus, I have to express my gratitude for taking time out for me and my inquiry. It was a lovely stint."

He stood up, and she followed, shaking each other's hands politely, "More than welcomed to do so, Samantha. Just remember, if you plan on interviewing Sirius Black, wear something a bit less revealing." He teased, and she gulped audibly.

"Thank you for the tip," she expressed as their hands parted. "It was a pleasure."

"Oh, the pleasure was all mine. Thank you."

The werewolf excused himself, and Sam clapped to herself. "That was far more fun than I intended!"

 ** _Thanks for reading! Most interviews soon!_**


	2. Sirius Orion Black

The room had a very cozy décor with plush maroon sofas and large armchairs. The fire was crackling nearby as the woman sitting in the recliner donned a long green set of dress robes. Her quill and parchment were floating near as she poured herself a cup of tea. The wooden door at the end of the room creaked open, and a million galleon smile is what greeted her.

"Darling, wordsmith!" Sirius Black exclaimed as he entered the room with a four leaf clover pin on his pinstriped coat.

"Sirius, so glad you agreed to an interview." Sam declared and waved him inside. "Come have a spot of tea, and we will get to it."

"Well, usually I like a stiff drink beforehand, but tea will be just fine." He snickered entering the room.

Her face was a shade darker, and she cleared her throat. "Well, I hope we can at least be professional…" she murmured, and he shrugged his shoulders as he sat down.

"Whatever tickles your fancy. Let the questions commence." Sirius replied as he dressed his teacup.

Sam leaned back in her chair and glanced at the parchment before sipping her tea. "Ladies man. Bad boy. Mischief-maker. These titles all pertain to you, but I have to know why you enjoy them so."

His grin grew lopsided as his curls shifted with a head shake. "Why not? If my lay to claim will be that of a dog, I shall indeed not argue with those willing to throw them."

"Are you really them?"

His eyebrow reached for his hairline. "Quite the question. No, not always. I am damaged goods, sweetheart. It isn't easy to dig deep and pull off the layers for just anyone."

"Does that go back to your childhood?" Sam's face contorted and he twitched his lips.

"Straight to the heart of manners, hm?" he paused and sighed heavily. "I believe so. Looking back on the years… seeing the disgusting actions of my cousins and even my own mother and father was a catalyst to that. I never wanted to be me, and in turn, I was what others thought of me."

"Only your marauders knew the real you, Sirius?" her voice was a little uneven as she asked.

He drank from his cup and eyed the woman before him a moment. "Yes, of course. They understood. It was a brotherhood we never took lightly, and we took with us to our deaths. All but of course one." His last words were bitter on the air.

His words made Sam quite uncomfortable, and she repositioned herself before hemming. "I brought cookies if you like." She murmured, and he smiled.

"This makes you uneasy?" Sirius questioned gently as he reached for a biscuit. "Thank you, by the way."

"Well, yes, whether I write elaborate stories or not. The idea that betrayal touched a set of friends so tight-knit makes it that much more of a crime." She responded, and he raised his cup.

"I knew there was a reason I thought you were more than swotty," he responded, and her cheeks tinted again.

"Sirius, tell me, who was it that insisted helping Remus out with his condition?"

His face grew focused, and his lips thinned. "I did. I convinced James and Peter to assist him because… well, even then I knew I needed him as much as he needed us."

"Were you in love with him at one point?" Her voice was gentle, and her eyes glinted in the low light.

Sirius laughed and sighed heavily. "Oh, you little minx. Yes, I was deeply and indisputably in love with him. I did not realize it until after we had graduated. As you know, love for me has never been easy nor is it something I willingly accept. I never told him, and he never made mention of interests in myself… so the story goes."

"So, when you thought he was the spy, you were heartbroken?"

The animagus finished his cookie and stared at the contents of his teacup. "It was not a highlight of my life, no. I couldn't imagine someone as genuine and good as Remus would be that way. I loved him as a friend and… well, I could never imagine what would have befallen him to be so dark."

Sam paused her interrogation and reached out, rubbing the wizard's arm. "I am sorry, I know this is quite hard."

He smiled sincerely at her. "Nothing I have been through keeps me up at night anymore. I have made peace with it."

"When you lashed out at Peter, it wasn't just betrayal. It was because you had watched Remus for so long that you were blind to your fellow marauder's weakness, wasn't it?"

He nodded slowly and smirked. "You are great at this. I cannot imagine how well you are in other matters."

She pulled away and bristled lightly. "Sirius, don't be such a dog."

"Cannot help my natural personality, love."

Sam rolled her neck and smiled. "Sirius, any other love interests in your life?"

"Oh, the witches! A few wizards now and again, but the witches adored me," he smirked, and she laughed.

"I am quite sure I can understand why," Sam mumbled, and he chuckled, pouring himself another cup of tea.

"Well, I like to be liked and love to be loved," he responded, and she shook her head with a smile.

"I did not peg you to be so vain about affection." She declared, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Really? Not a word I would have chosen. Whorish or sarcastic? Closer to the Quidditch pitch." He retorted, and she sighed.

"Sirius, that isn't you, not really. That is the role you like because it is surface."

He waved a finger at her and grinned. "You owe me a drink. That flattery will get you nowhere without one."

"Harry," she hemmed and arched an eyebrow. "You are his godfather. You spent an extended stay in… well, I am not going to touch on that, but when you finally got to see him and talk to him. You were what? Describe it to me."

Sirius gazed at the fire a few moments, and his lips tugged to a smile. "It was like coming home. I spent so long in misery that when I saw him and Moony after years… it was like I could breathe again."

"You never told Remus that you loved him?"

"By the time I was out of Azkaban, Sam, I knew I was too broken ever to give him more than my companionship. Pieces of your soul die in that place. I never wanted him to feel sorry for the man I became. In a different story, with different beats of a drum, quite possibly. However, my heart only took rhythm for them both. Harry needed me, and I would be damned if I did not try my hardest to be there without distraction. Love knows not what the heart wants until it has found kindred in peace. I had no peace until the end."

Sam wiped away a few tears and huffed. "Sirius Black, you promised me not to make me cry when you agreed to this interview."

Sirius stood up and walked around the coffee table. He waved the wordsmith to stand and embraced her. "Darling, you are just a big softy. Thank Merlin you didn't know me at Hogwarts, I would have eaten you up and spat you out."

She choked on a laugh and her head swayed. "I wouldn't have let you."

"Come, sit with me and let's finish this. I know you have a few naughty questions yet." He teased and tugged her over to the couch.

Sam exhaled and smirked as they sat on the sofa. "Tell me, Sirius. Your worst blunder."

He bit down on a smile and shrugged his shoulders. "That would be the night that James perma-stuck my trousers to me. He did not realize I was going ole natural underneath and it was unbelievably embarrassing to try and explain to the bird I was snogging in an empty classroom that I could not perform as intended. I sent Lily a naughty letter signed in his name the next day. She jellyleg hexed him, and he never knew why. Fifth year was fantastic for me after that."

She laughed and shook her head. "Sounds to be quite the adventure."

"We had quite a few of those," Sirius said fondly.

"Witch you would have loved to… you know?" she inquired and he chuckled.

"McGonagall, hands down!" he snickered, and Sam gasped.

"Why?"

"A flinty witch like that? Her animagus form is a cat… you are telling me she isn't wicked in the sheets?"

Sam's cheeks bloomed brightly, and she cleared her throat. "Well, that was informative and also a bit creepy."

"I bet you twenty galleons you would have felt the same had you gone to Hogwarts."

Sam rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No, I don't frankly swing that way, Sirius."

"Then what wizard does it for you, love?" he challenged and rubbed his nails on his coat. "Other than me, of course."

"This isn't my interview, Sirius." She retorted, and he leaned toward her.

"Come on, between us, you can tell me."

Sam shoved him away with a grin and her hair dangled around her. "You can tell me who you would have loved to see end up together instead."

"Oh, I like this game. Moony told me you played it with him as well. I already had a list prepared!"

"Oh?" Sam asked a bit stunned by his glee.

"Yes, well, it is a small list because I know you know that my opinions of people are quite naughty. I thought that Snivellus and Trelawney would have been a howling good time. Draco with Luna because that prat needs a dose of lunacy. Lucius with a tree stump. Oh! And my dear pal Moony with his favorite person in the entire world… me." Sirius finished, and Sam laughed so hard she doubled over.

"What about Harry?"

"Got nothing to add to that. He married a Weasley witch, that is enough crazy for two lifetimes."

Sam tilted her head. "Same to be said for Hermione?"

"That poor girl, she is going to die of irritation or boredom or both. Some of my favorite drabble to read is when she finds someone a bit more grandeurs in bed. I do love good smut," Sirius snickered, and Sam bit down on a smile.

"Smut pertaining to her? Sirius, something you want to admit?" Sam baited, and his blush rose to a visible level.

"She is a good witch, alright? If she were in my year of Hogwarts, she would have been chased around by a twitchy werewolf." He said defensively, and Sam laughed, shaking her head. "I like bold ideas, that isn't a crime," he grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Not a crime, I write said smut occasionally," She responded, and he waggled his eyebrows.

"I know, I do have to say, I am in love with you." He purred, and she groaned.

"We are done here, Sirius. Your mind has left your tongue wagging."

"As my good mate Prongs would say, 'there is nothing wrong with a bit of mischief, as long as you don't get caught,' I have to agree."

Sam stood up and held out her hand. "It was an absolute pleasure, Sirius Black."

He stood up and took her knuckles to his lips. "Pleasure was mine. Thank you," he responded gently, and she nodded.

"Try not to get into too much trouble. My fellow writers do love to make you impish."

He shot her a wolfish smirk and tilted his head. "I wouldn't dream of it, wordsmith. Tootles and I do look forward to seeing more of your work." Sam waved him off as he moved to the exit. "Come by and have a drink sometime, I am always willing!" he called out and disappeared from the doorway.

She slumped on the couch and shook her head. "How the bloody hell am I going to explain this to my readers?"

 ** _Thanks for reading! Tune in next time! Do you want someone in particular for next month? Give me a shout!_**


End file.
